The Female Warrior
by Kitty3
Summary: Raised in a world where females were ALWAYS lower ranked then males, Neko is sent to earth, and does everything in her will to come out on top - a quest for self-satisfaction, honor over all, and love.
1. Introduction

The Female Warrior  
  
A long time ago, on a planet not too far from here, probably a light year north from the milky way, is a planet named Vegeta, named after the loyal king. This planet was full of creatures that looked human, but had tails. They were called the Saiyans and were born to fight and become great warriors. There is always a fighting couple that seem to be the strongest, but then quickly have a downfall of some sort, or maybe even have to face Freeza. Nobody could stand up to Freeza without being killed.  
Now, there once was a couple who had a child. The mother's name was Lurex and the father's name was Terrel. They were supreme, and fed up with being pushed around by their Master Freeza one day...  
"Good luck," Their good friend, Bardock, wished "And I hope you win."  
"We thought you were with Master Freeza on this one." Lurex said surprised.  
Bardock shook his head "No way. Master Freeza pushed us around like pons too much."  
"Then why don't you join us?" Terrel held out his arm to his comrade.  
Bardock crossed his arms, and looked the other way "I don't think I can do that... sorry..."  
"Why not?"  
"Mist is expecting the child really soon... and I want to be there for the kid..."  
"You, a father?" Lurex said surprised, but with a smile across her face, and she huffed "Have it your way. Let's go, Terrel. Time to raise hell."  
Before they left, Bardock quickly grabbed Lurex's arm "Give me your opinion."  
"On what?" She asked, surprised.  
"What do you think of the name Kakkarotto?"  
She nodded "A beautiful name for a beautiful child."  
He nodded "Thanks."  
The couple made their way to Master Freeza's kingdom, and came in the way of Freeza's main henchman, Zarbon.  
"We will proclaim peace upon our planet." Lurex snarled.  
Zarbon scoffed "You saiyans want peace? Since when?" And punched her with little effort, and she quickly flipped back, and landed on a sword that was sticking upwards for the looks, and it sliced threw her back like butter.  
"Fool female." Zarbon laughed "But I have got to admit, this is truly amazing how foolish you monkeys are."  
Terrel came quickly to Lurex's aide and held her hand.  
"Dearest!" He gasped "Please be okay."  
"No..." She said, with a weak shaking voice "This time I cannot fight.... On... I'm facing Another Dimension, Terrel. Just take one wish... to mind..."  
"Anything." He said, for the first time, almost crying. This female meant his life. They grew up training together. Threw the hardest times, she was always there for him, and he would do the same in return.  
"Take... care of our daughter Neko... I left her at... home..."  
Lurex always told Terrel the powers the child some times had when it cried, but Terrel didn't pay much attention to the words spoken of the child.  
Terrel didn't care about the new born. He just wanted his mate to be safe from harm's way "Lurex." He murmured as her eyes slowly shut, then he got up, charging up quickly "LUREX!"  
"Now, now," Zarbon shook his head as he taunted Terrel "That's no way to treat someone of more superiority."  
"Superiority this!" Terrel shouted as he leaped at Zarbon, but Zarbon was too quick for him, and grabbed his arm, swung him around, and Terrel collided with a spike was that Master Freeza put up for looks. Maybe he knew of this use as well?  
Terrel fell limp to the ground, with blood streaming out of his body as quick as water.  
He reached out his arm to Zarbon "Must... save... Neko..."  
Zarbon smiled, then stepped on the saiyan's hand "No need to beg for mercy, you've already proved yourself too unworthy for this planet." And Terrel's life slowly, as well, drained from him.  



	2. A memory away, a memory fade-away

Chapter One: A memory away, a memory fade-away  
Characters:  
Neko  
Terrel  
Lurex  
Sky  
Sky's father  
Goku  
Bulma  
Trigger  
Musha  
Tore  
Oru-chan  
Link  
Lilly-chan  
Blake  
Scorpion  
  
-12 years later-  
Neko quickly pulled on her shirt. Today was her big day. She knew being 16 is hard.  
"Hey, female." A male higher-ranked saiyan snarled up the stairs to her room "Are you coming or what?"  
"Don't call me female." Neko growled back "I am as equal as you."  
A crowd of people began laughing at the remark. Everyone knew males always came before females! It's just the way it is! No matter how strong the female is!  
Neko began making a rather fast pace down the stairs, then her foot caught under her other foot, and she tumbled down the steps, and landed in front of a crowd of her own kind of people.  
She looked up and slowly reached out her hand to her male school-mate.  
He sighed "Any strong saiyan would never ask for help." He kicked her arm out of the air.  
She struggled to get up "Well, I am just as saiyan as you, you know!"  
"Yes, I do know. But your female, and your to re-produce and stay home. That's your life. Leave the fighting to us. Are you coming or what?"  
She looked at the other's glare at her.  
"No thanks." She said, grabbing her arm "Besides, I want to pack before my trip."  
"Obviously you've never been on a trip to where ever Master Freeza sends you. It's obvious."  
"Why do you say that?!" She protested.  
He yawned "Because you'll be in a small space pod for more then ten hours. How do you suppose you can pack in little room?"  
Neko searched her mind for a wise remark, but nothing came.  
The saiyans laughed at her, then left her alone.  
She looked at her arm and noticed the bone was bruised, so she wrapped it up, and sat down in the eating room and waited for her father to return from work.  
The door slowly cracked open, and her father walked in.  
"Hey dad." Neko muttered.  
"Aren't you going to get ready for your away-mission?" He asked, sitting down in front of Neko, and slipped his armor off.  
Neko shook her head "No, it's okay."  
"You sure?"  
She nodded.  
"What happened to your arm?"  
Neko looked at the cloth "Oh... nothing..."  
The door opened again, and father turned around and said in a cheery voice "Oh, hey Mist. How was work today?"  
"It was okay." She said, then spotted me "What's wrong, Neko?"  
"I was thinking about the dream I had last night."  
"Can you tell us?"  
Neko shrugged. She never kept secrets from her parents before "I saw this space pod with a small child in it that looked a lot like you, dad, but a new infant... and I saw me as a baby, but some other girl held me. She was pretty and had long dark blue hair like mine, and ivy-green eyes like mine, as well... but she wasn't you mom. Where did I get my looks from anyway?"  
Her parents looked at one-another, then my dad turned to me "Neko, you have to get ready."  
She nodded, knowing her parents will try to keep this from her as long as possible.  
"I've got to go pick up my mission plans from Zarbon in a couple minutes, so I better leave now." Neko decided as she got up slowly.  
Her parents wished her good luck as she flew off into the polluted sky.  
There were other saiyans in the air, probably doing the same thing as Neko was.  
Neko arrived a little late, and looked around the main hallway. She looked around at the giant wall with spikes on it, and a flashing image of someone dying on it appeared in her mind, and she jumped back, and crashed threw a door.  
She turned around and came face-to-face with Zarbon, and behind him was Master Freeza.  
Neko quickly fell to her knees "Pardon my rudeness, Master Freeza!" She begged, then looked up again and spotted King Vegeta. He has a younger child, also named Vegeta. Prince Vegeta is probably older then Neko by only a few months.  
"Who is this?" Master Freeza asked Zarbon.  
Zarbon glared at me "Get up."  
Neko quickly shot to her feet, and solitude "Scouter Neko, here for mission."  
"You look pretty tough for little girl." Master Freeza smiled.  
"Well," Neko said, crossing her arms "I train with my father, Bardock."  
"Oh, yes, Bardock. The one who sent away his new infant..." Master Freeza said, and Zarbon nodded in agreement "I never knew he had a daughter, as well... Neko, is it?" Reading her mind like an open book.  
Neko nodded "Sire, yes sir."  
"And you came for your mission?"  
Neko nodded proudly, then blushed when she saw Prince Vegeta watching her carefully.  
"Okay, then." Zarbon said, taking the place of talking "Go to ship 24.75. That ship will go to planet Namek. I want you to blend in with them. You have only one year to come back with useful information about them. You know what happens when you betray Master Freeza, female."  
Neko bowed down "Of course." And flew out of there as fast as she could.  
She landed in the ship yard, and forgot her ship. She even forgot the planet she was to take over!  
"Here for ship 29.14?" An engineer asked her.  
She looked blankly for a few seconds, then nodded "Yea, I guess."  
She curled up into the small space pod remembering what the males told her, and thanked them softly to herself.  
Neko always had her parents there, threw war or trouble. But now she was experiencing loneliness and an abandoning feeling she has never felt before.  
Neko began thinking about what Namek would look like, and before she could decide, the space pod crashed, and the door began slowly hissing open.  
She got out, blocking the bright sun from her eyes, and looked around "This place is different from the picture book I had of planets..." She remarked, then began walking around trees that looked like ones back at home, but they seemed different to Neko. Maybe because there weren't many at home because her race didn't care about their planet much, just destroying and enslaving others.  
A small saiyan girl leaped in front of her, but this one didn't have a tail like her. The this must be what the Nameks looked like?  
This amused Neko for a few seconds, until the girl looked at her strangely "You look hungry. Want to come to my house? Daddy can help feed you."  
Neko remembered she had to blend in, so she wrapped her tail around her waist before the girl could notice.  
"Yea, sure." Neko nodded. After all, that space ride did make her really hungry.  
The girl grabbed Neko's hand, making Neko very uncomfortable, and the little girl smiled "My name is Sky. What's your name?"  
"My name is Neko." Neko introduced, hoping she didn't have to change it to help her sound Namek.  
She nodded, then began dragging Neko into the forest, then suddenly the trees broke off into an opening, and there was a house, Neko guessed, that was really old.  
Sky brought Neko inside, and brought her to her father.  
"This is my new friend Neko, dad." Sky said, pushing Neko in front.  
"Hi." Neko said scared, although the dad looked nice enough.  
"Nice to meet you, Neko." He nodded, then continued to watch a box that had images coming from it.  
"That's extraordinary!" Neko gasped, and sat in front of the magic box.  
"Don't you have a television of your own?" Sky asked.  
"Maybe she's native." Her dad guessed.  
Neko got up and turned to Sky "I'm hungry, do you have food?"  
Sky nodded, then led Neko into a new room that had just a little food.  
Neko helped herself until there was no more food.  
"Wow!" Sky gasped "You eat a lot!"  
Neko looked at her "You mean that wasn't the snack?" And looked at the mess she had caused in the room.  
Sky giggled, then began to clean up.  
"You're different then others I've talked to before." Neko said quickly.  
Sky looked at her, then smiled "Thanks, I think..."  
"Why do you help out no matter how tough things are?"  
The little girl simply shrugged "I decided, since I was a little girl, that I'd help out anyone in trouble, or who ever just wanted a good snack."  
Neko smiled, not knowing she was, then looked out the window and looked at the forest.  
Then came hopping out was a small furry creature with big long floppy ears that made Neko want to laugh at it, but she didn't. The creature frightened Neko, because, Neko didn't know what it was.  
"Hey kid, look at that!" She pointed.  
Sky walked over to the window, and nodded "That's called a bunny rabbit."  
"Rabbit?" Neko tried her very best to pronounce it properly.  
"Yea," Sky nodded "Haven't you ever seen one before?"  
Neko shook her head "Where I come from, there aren't creatures like that." And she quickly covered her mouth.  
Sky nodded "Oh. That must be lonesome wherever you come from."  
Neko nodded in agreement "Yea." But still was confused. Hadn't the girl found out yet? Then again, she did think Neko was native.  
"Tonight daddy promised me we could star-watching." Sky said, then grabbed Neko's right hand, and tugged her into the room the father was in "My father knows a lot about stars!"  
The father smiled proudly at his daughter.  
Sky continued until they were back outside, and Neko noted how fast darkness came.  
"Why is it so dark out?" Neko blurted out.  
"Because, silly, the sun is setting, right over there," She pointed towards the entrance they walked threw from the forest.  
"I thought this planet had three suns." Neko said, more surprised.  
She shook her hair, with her hair flowing in the wind "Only one!" She looked as if she would laugh at Neko.  
Neko closed her eyes, being prepared to be mocked, even from a low race like nameks. She's always said something dumb to get laughed at: her entire life is a laughing stock, having such low-ranked parents, she will never become respected.  
Nothing happened.  
"Neko?" Sky asked.  
Neko slowly opened her eyes, and realized Sky was walking far ahead, and turned around to realize her new friend wasn't beside her at the moment.  
Neko walked over to her, picked her up onto her shoulder, and began marching around as Sky laughed and cheered.  
Just as it got dark, Neko brought Sky inside and her father asked Neko to put her to bed, because she was so tired.  
Neko slipped the small child under the sheets.  
"Neko?" Sky asked.  
"Yes?" Neko asked, sitting down on the bed right by Sky.  
"Can you tell me a bed time story?"  
Neko looked blankly. Her people never babied the children like this before. "Bed time stories" were just stories told to the higher-classes to initiate them to fight harder next time.  
"Well?" Sky asked Neko innocently.  
Neko shrugged. It was worth a shot after all "Okay... once there was this alien who crashed on earth, not knowing where to go or what to do next. Then there was this little girl, and she helped the alien girl out, and one day the alien had to leave to continue it's journey across the planet."  
"But the little girl didn't want the alien to go."  
"How'd you know?!" Neko gasped, standing up.  
"Don't worry!" She said, sitting up "Your secret's safe with me... Besides, people always tell me true stories at bed time... I just don't tell them that I know." And she smiled brightly.  
Neko sat back down next to the little girl, feeling more uncomfortable around her... The first rule, of any rank, when blending in a race, the first instant they find out who you truly are, you must depose of them: as fast as possible... Have no mercy, take no prisoners... But Neko had mercy, and didn't want to take prisoners, but nor did she want to hurt them.  
Neko watched the girl lay up next to her and slowly drowse off.  
For the first time in her life, Neko felt whole. Peace settled in, and she hated it.  
She quickly exited the room, and came to the father's room.  
"Thanks for putting her to sleep so fast." He said amazed "Usually she's awake until midnight! It's a shame I was too busy to take her star-watching tonight.... Most likely tomorrow I will."  
Neko's hypothesis was that midnight was late on this planet.  
Neko nodded "Your welcome." And quickly left the house, and entered the forest feeling really bad about her own saiyan pride.  
"How can I live on if I'm this big tender-foot to two species? How am I to do this? I can't stand being so nice! But how did they do this to me? Yes, it's their fault... I must kill them..." But deep down she felt as if she would go to the ends of this planet as to just saving them from any danger.  
She made her way threw the forest for many miles until she looked up and spotted billions of tiny dots in the sky.  
Neko tried to reach out her hand to hold them because they were so beautiful to her, but she just grasped air.  
"They must be miles and miles away," She noted carefully "so..." But then she cut off her own thought with a sharp look-away "No. I am going to be the most fierce saiyan female warrior in the universe! I'm going to show Zarbon who to boss!" And she decided to walk back to Sky's home to check on them.  
But when she arrived, a blaze of fire scolded her skin and eyes, and she held her arm over her face and gasped as she saw the house collapse, with sparks flying in every direction, even into Neko's hair.  
Neko embraced herself at first. At least her secret was safe... But why did she start running?  
Neko covered her hair, and wrapped her arms around her face, and leaped into the house, just as another wall collapsed right by her, causing a big gush of hot air, but not affecting Neko. She was stronger inside then what her looks give away.  
She rushed over to Sky's room, but it collapsed. Neko knew deep down that no race with such a low ki could survive that, but she kept digging at the ashes until her fingers began aching, but she insisted on trying.  
After a few minutes, she could tell she was either going to save Sky, or die trying, and she knew there was no saving Sky.  
Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, and she looked behind her to see a boy, around her age.  
"You've got to get out of here," He said.  
"But Sky!" Neko said, with tears coming to her eyes, then began trying to claw at the ashes.  
The boy, amazingly, lifted up Neko into his arms, and leaped outside where a girl was. She has blue hair to her shoulders, and welcoming eyes.  
"You almost got yourself killed Goku!" She scolded the boy.  
"I'm okay, Bulma." He said, smiling, then dropped Neko to the ground harshly.  
"Who's that?" Bulma asked.  
"She was in that burning house, trying to dig a hole."  
"Dig a hole?"  
Neko sat up, with her tail laying along the ground behind her, twitching. It was burned severely, but she wasn't about to admit it.  
"She has a tail also?!" Bulma yelped.  
"I thought only boys had tails..." Goku said confused "Then she must be a boy!"  
"You fool," Neko growled, then got up, and saw Goku had a tail, and she laughed softly "That explains your powers."  
Goku's tail began wagging "What are you talking about?"  
Neko was suppose to be the first saiyan on Namek, but what was this boy doing here?  
"What's your name?" Bulma asked.  
Neko looked at the boy. He seemed to be only months younger then Neko herself, and he had an exact resembling image of...  
"Kid?" Bulma asked, waving her hand in front of Neko's face, but Neko grabbed her hand, not letting it go, staring at the boy.  
Then he must be...  
Goku stared at Neko.  
"Your Kakkarotto!" Neko said, letting go of Bulma's hand to point at Kakkarotto.  
"Kakka-who?" The boy asked, confused.  
"But what are you doing on planet Namek?" Neko couldn't find a solution to her problem no matter how much she searched her mind.  
"This is planet Earth," Bulma said, almost about to laugh at Neko "You must of taken a wrong turn here or there in space."  
"Kakka-who?" Kakkarotto asked.  
"How did you forget who you are?" Neko asked softly, then spoke up "Have you ever had poisoned food?"  
The boy shook his head "Not that I know of... But I love food."  
Neko crossed her arms "Of course: Your saiyan."  
"Sai-who?" Bulma asked.  
"I must of taken the wrong space pod... and Master Freeza is going to have my head for that!" Neko sat down.  
Bulma looked at her friend Goku "Do you understand anything she just talked about?"  
Goku shook his head.  
"Then again, you don't understand much." Then she looked at Neko "Miss, do you need help?"  
She pointed to the pile of ashes "I need a new home."  
"We'll help." Goku volunteered "I wouldn't mind sharing my food with someone else."  
Neko nodded "I guess." She knew she had to get away from them as soon as possible to continue this journey to get a new space pod, after it burned up in the flames as well.  
That night, Bulma and Goku made their beds from leaves, and fell asleep, after much hassle from Bulma from being too uncomfortable.  
Neko sat in front of the fire, hugging her knees close to her. How could Kakkarotto of forgotten his past mission? Had he been poisoned? But he was smarter then that, although male saiyans tend to be much more stubborn.  
She looked at the fire, not knowing what to do next. Should she abandon these two? Maybe it'll end up just like Sky's family. But what made the house catch fire so quickly?  
Neko got to her feet, and looked at the forest wall.  
There suddenly, from nowhere, stood a young female. Older then Neko, but only by a few years. She looked a lot like Neko, but a lot different, like the scar over her right eye, and she seemed more thin and wore different clothes.  
"Who are you?" Neko asked, with her tail recoiling around her waste protectively.  
The girl looked over at Neko "Is Goku here?"  
"Oh, the kid?"  
She nodded.  
"He's sleeping right now. Who are you, and where do you come from?"  
"I came to see if Goku is still here... It's been so long..." The girls' eyes began to drift off into the distance behind Neko "If only I never left..."  
"What are you talking about?" Neko asked, stepping towards the girl "Are you and old friend?"  
She looked blankly "You could say that."  
"Well, want me to wake him up?"  
The girl began to twist and entwine into the air, then suddenly shaped into a giant red angered dragon, and twisted around Neko before Neko could flinch, then the dragon turned into Sky.  
"Sky?!" She gasped.  
The little girl held out her hand.  
Neko reached for it, and the split second they're fingers touched, the little girl burned up into blue flames.  
"SKY!" Neko gasped, then shocked awake, seeing she was still in front of the fire.  
Neko had then realized she had become a soft earthling.  
She laid down, feeling the heat from the fire pat down onto her body, causing her to come close to breaking a sweat, then slowly drifted off into sleep, being scared of having another nightmare, but never wanting to think that she was actually scared of something.  
  
"You want to become a warrior?" Goku asked surprised "That's cool. I never thought of what I want my job to be... but I love to fight."  
"It's in your blood." Neko nodded.  
"And my race is a fighting race?"  
Neko nodded slowly as they sat down by the banks of a river. Bulma was busy washing her clothes.  
"That's cool." He nodded, then turned to Neko "Want to fight?"  
"Only amateur saiyans fight for that reason." Neko turned her nose up.  
"What happened to you?"  
Neko looked at Goku "What do you mean?"  
"You were so nice... at first..."  
She shrugged "First appearance isn't everything."  
He lowered his head "Yea, I guess so... Can you tell me more about saiyans?"  
"I think I shouldn't. I'll let you wait for your older brother or dad to pick you up."  
"Wow, I have an older brother?"  
Neko didn't want to say that she was his sister, yet. He'd catch on, hopefully.  
Neko nodded "His name is Raditz. I don't see him, often, because he's usually on a mission out in space..." She paused for a second, noticing she was giving-way feelings, and crossed her arms "Not like I care about him anyway."  
Goku leaned back, using Neko's back to prop himself agents "That's sad. Family's should love each other."  
Neko shook her head "If only you would listen to your saiyan blood inherence."  
"How do I do that?"  
"Just..." she looked at the ground, and clawed that the dirt "Follow your instincts."  
"How do I do that?"   
"You just need to follow what you think is right."  
Goku nodded, now understanding where this girl came from "You were forced into fighting your entire life, weren't you?"  
She got up, picking him up by his shirt "Look, kid, I've always had the dream to be the first strongest female warrior, even if it kills me. Nobody can force me into it, because I love fighting. No, I adore it. I love to break my bones in combat, and never surrender. I will be the champion of all. Don't you yet understand who I am to you?"  
"A bully?" He guessed.  
"No, you moron! Your older sister!" And threw him at the ground, and sat back down.  
Kakkarotto looked at Neko suspiciously, then sat down in front of her "You may not want to talk to me right now, but I just wanted to tell you that, how ever mean you can be, I think your one of the kindest person I've ever met."  
"I better get a moving."  
"Why now?"  
Neko shrugged "I've got to find a space pod, return home, and get executed."  
"Why would someone want to hurt you?"  
"Because I accidentally switched space pods in the first place, and ended up here. I'm suppose to be on a place called Namek!"  
The boy held her hand "You don't have to go. It was an honest mistake, anyway."  
"But, you see, you can't understand what little mistakes turn into. Your too immature."  
He glared his eyes "Don't call me immature! I'm perfectly mature... Why would they execute you if you beg for mercy?"  
"Because no saiyan begs. Besides it'll be an easy process. I'll arrive home, they'll realize that they lost a warrior to Namek, and find out I switched with that warrior, and they'd be-head me. They do it ruthlessly. I've seen them do it before many times. I had to watch my own grandfather's execution once."  
"And you didn't stop it from happening?"  
She shook her head "He betrayed all saiyans and befriended a race. That's purely wrong if a saiyan becomes friends with anyone."  
"I'm friends with humans."  
"And your wrong."  
He looked shocked for a second, then he shook his head "Your wrong, we can be friends with this race. I mean, I'm living a perfect life."  
"A weak life." And she tied her hair back with a strand of goat skin.  
They both got up, and looked down.  
"That's a big drop." Goku said.  
"Can't you fly yet?"  
He shook his head "No... Am I suppose to be able to?"  
She crossed her arms "Whatever, kid." She felt inside she was making a mistake for calling a male "kid", at home she would of been punished for it. Her old teacher has left her scars on her arms for discipline.  
"Hey, Goku!" Bulma shouted from far-off. She had a basket of clean clothes in her arms.  
Goku turned around, and his foot slipped on a mossy rock, and he fell down the cliff.  
"AHHH!" He screamed, then silence.  
"Goku!" Bulma yelped, dropping the clothes, and coming to the edge "We have to save him!"  
"I can fly, just not that fast," Neko nodded, and slowly, but surely, got to the bottom of the cliff where there was a small thin river.  
There laid Goku.  
"He landed on his head." Neko said, surprised, then gently lifted him into her arms, and returned to the top of the cliff.  
"Here," Bulma said, tossing out a pill, then it formed a car "Get in, we'll get him to the hospital.  
Neko stared at the contraption, scared. It just came from nothing!  
"Get in," Bulma snarled, and Neko obeyed, having no other choice, having her little brother in her arms.  
During the ride, Neko looked at Goku's eyes twitch, then opened a little "Your... a good warrior..." And fainted again.  
His blood began pouring down Neko's arms as they arrived at the hospital. Neko didn't even notice the blood. Not like she hasn't seen it before.  
They rushed him to the emergency room, and after an hour of care to Goku, a nurse walked out.  
She nodded "Goku will be okay."  
Bulma let out a sigh of relief.  
"But, however," She continued "His memory of the past week or so would be gone completely."  
Bulma looked at Neko "I guess he wont remember you... You'll have to do all your conversations all over again."  
"No need," Neko cut in "I'm leaving now anyway. Don't speak a word of me to Goku ever again, hear me?"  
She nodded "Yea, but why?"  
"Because." She growled, then left just as Bulma was walking into Goku's room.  
"Hey, Goku..." She began to talk to the injured boy.  
  



	3. Shadows of memories

Chapter Two: Shadows of memories  
  
Neko found herself in a dessert within hours of walking. But what had she been looking for? Was it a space pod? Or humanity?  
She looked at a giant rock for seconds, then finally decided to climb it, and sleep on it for the night. It would be safest. Males never thought of what the night could bring, the females had to think about it, and then get criticized for it.  
She crossed her legs and looked into the night sky just as the clouds were clearing in smears across the dark blue sky.  
To humans, the stars were beautiful un-inhabited clusters of dust that they will eventually live on some day... To Neko, however, most of them were being slaved even as she looked at them. There were times she could almost tell which saiyan was on which star.  
Neko knew which star her brother Raditz was on. It wasn't a star, though, it was a medium-sized planet named Gerad. Such a basic race, although Raditz was a very powerful warrior, but Neko would never admit it herself.  
Neko turned around as she heard the faintest little sound.  
Standing up, she tried to look further "Hello?"  
The bushes began moving again.  
"Speak, creature." Neko demanded, and slowly slid down the rock, and glared into the bush deeper.  
Out walked a small creature that was only the size of Neko's hand, and had pointy ears, and a long tail and whiskers.  
Neko looked at it confused. This creature seemed to hold pride, yet walked foolishly. Neko guessed that it was just a baby... what ever it was.  
Neko picked it up.  
The creature made a strange noise that sounded like "Mrrow!"  
Neko leaped back onto the rock.  
"What's your name?" Neko asked, and the creature replied with the strange noise "Is that all you can say, creature?"  
The creature looked at Neko, and it seemed to be smiling.  
"Well, I guess I should name you, although you'll probably either run away from me or die, like everyone else..." She closed her eyes, hugging the creature, then nodded "I'll call you Tore. You must of been torn from your family when you were little, weren't you, Tore?"  
The creature seemed to understand perfectly what Neko was saying, and Neko liked this. She's never met anyone who'd listen to her so well, so Neko talked all night until the sun began rising, and she decided to go to sleep for a few hours, knowing Tore will probably run away when she was asleep.  
Neko soon woke up to find Tore comfortably resting on her stomach.  
Neko got up, picking up Tore, and placed Tore on her shoulder, and began walking to find a colony of humans. Maybe one of them will be able to build a space ship for Neko to make her way home? Or would they know her true inheritance, and try to hurt her? Or Tore?  
As she arrived at a small village, she looked around at the buildings as her tail wrapped around her waist. It was still hurting from the burns.  
"Hello?" She called out, as humans walked passed her as if she weren't even there "Who builds mechanical space materials?" Nobody stopped for her requests, and just as she was going to plunge into the crowd and attack them all, a man stopped in front of her. He seemed a little older then Neko, he had ice-blue straight hair that was tied back with a loose strand that fell over his left eye, and was taller then Neko, but she didn't even notice that because she was too use to males dominating in size.  
"You look lost." He smiled in a caring voice.  
Neko looked at him shocked, just as Tore decided to switch shoulders "...Yea."  
Neko's stomach growled from not eating for a very long time. She was surely going to faint soon if she didn't start searching for food.  
The friendly person smiled "My name is Trigger."  
"Trigger?"  
"I was abandoned when I was a baby, and grew up without a name for myself, my gang gave me the name of Trigger for my sharp shooting."  
"Your in a gang?"  
He nodded, then held out his hand "Come on, I have a lot of spare food for you to eat. I can give you a tour of the village, because, obviously, you weren't born here."  
"How would you know?" She asked, reaching for his hand.  
"Because," He nodded as he began walking with Neko along-side him "I know everyone in this village."  
Neko nodded "Oh." And her stomach growled again, and this time, Tore's did as well.  
As they arrived at Trigger's house, many people greeted him as he entered. He led Neko to a kitchen, and handed her platters of food.  
"Tell me one thing," Neko requested as she began eating like mad "How can you grow up all alone and have a house?"  
Trigger leaned agents a counter across from Neko "Shows what a little hard work can do." And he watched Tore drink the entire bowl of milk he had put out "But I guess now your here, there'll have to be a little more hard work..."  
After Neko was eating she snuck out of the house, and to a field to train her powers. She does, after all, have to keep up her skills.  
After five hours, she returned to the house, and came face-to-face with someone new.  
"You must be Neko," the girl reached her hand out to the confused Neko.  
Neko nodded, ignoring her hand, and walked right by her, and back to the kitchen for a small snack, and greeted Trigger "Hey. Who's the female?" Tore trailed in close behind Neko's ankles.  
"Her name is Musha."  
"Doesn't that mean warrior?" Neko asked as she guzzled down orange juice.  
He nodded "Yea, we grew up together. She's in high-rank in my gang..."  
"You love her, don't you?" Neko asked, leaning agents the counter as she began eating a raw tomato.  
He shrugged "I guess. I mean, she was always there for me. Not many have been."  
Neko nodded, knowing exactly how he feels, except for the loving-someone-else part.  
Musha walked in, and that's when Neko noticed her long curly dark-blue hair, and red eyes, with a scar across her neck, and a slim-frame.  
"It's nice to have another younger-aged child in the house," Musha said, then walked over to Trigger, and stood next to him, as if they were judging Neko. This made Neko extremely uncomfortable.  
Neko despised being called a child. She was more then a child, she was a true saiyan, and that was as bad as calling her a fake. A fraud. The only person who ever called her a child was Taurus. Taurus was a very well disciplined saiyan warrior, and would often pick on Neko, saying she was adopted, and would always beat her up for it.  
"Not for long." Neko tipped her head slightly downwards, glaring at Musha.  
"Oh, why?" Musha asked, surprised.  
"Yea, why?" Trigger echoed.  
Neko shrugged "I have no place here," Nor will I ever, she thought to herself, useless race.  
Trigger nodded "Sure, Neko." And smiled.  
"What do you mean sure?" Musha asked, surprised "She'll starve out in the wild by herself."  
"Neko is stronger then you think," He nodded, even surprising Neko herself. No male has said things like that about her just by her actions "She can take care of herself. Plan to leave soon?" He narrowed his eyes, never disrespectfully, at Neko.  
She paused, not knowing what to say, then smiled "Is it all right if I stay a couple more days?"  
"Your more then welcome," Musha nodded, before Trigger could give a response, although his would be the same "As long as you want."  
"Tomorrow," Trigger said, stretching his arms "I want to gather the gang for inspections."  
Musha nodded, turning from cheerful to completely obedient "Sir, yes sir." And walked off to find different communicational ways to contact the gang.  
"How big is the gang?" Neko asked interested.  
He shrugged again "Not too big. We are only made up of abandoned children, growing together into adults... Not too many we can contact. They usually end up with either suicide, or a slavery camp snags them before we can come close." He smiled, trying to cover up his true feelings.  
Neko nodded "There's things like that were I come from, but my people like the challenges the slavery gives us. We're born to fight."  
He nodded "Raised up in a gang house yourself then, eh?"  
She nodded lightly "You could say that."  
Trigger patted Neko's back lightly "I'll show you to my guest room. It's not so clean considering," And he stopped to laugh, then continued "Nobody dares to clean it."  
Neko tried to imagine a filthy area that not even humans would want to go near, but all that would come to her mind was her polluted home land.  
When they entered the room, Neko felt at home. Her house was never clean, nor was any other saiyan's, if the female of the house refused to clean, then the house stayed un-cleaned for a very long time until the male bosses the female in some way so she ends up cleaning it up, but you've got to understand even females love training and rather do that then house cleaning.  
Neko sat down on the bed and waited until Trigger finished his speech about the room, and left, then she laid under the sheets, with her two index fingers crossed. An old saiyan tradition when wishing for something.  
"I wish my family stays safe," She whispered "Although I am born to have no compassion, as claims Master Freeza, but please, whoever picks up these wishes, please take mine seriously."  
The next mourning, Neko woke to see an old friend of hers.  
She got up "Why, hello Tore. I thought I lost you." And placed him on her shoulder, and walked to the kitchen for a small snack, and greeted Musha "...hi."  
She smiled "Cute cat."  
"C-at?" She tried to copy the pronunciation.  
She pointed to Tore.  
So that's what it is, Neko thought to herself as she patted Tore's head gently.  
Neko nodded to Musha.  
"You planning on going to the meeting?" Musha asked as she begun to sip on a cup of coffee.  
Neko shrugged "I guess, considering I was invited."  
Musha glared at Neko, but Neko didn't flinch. She refused to lower herself to the point where such weak races bossed her around.  
Neko crossed her arms "Thanks for your hospitality, I guess."  
"No problem." Musha turned nice again.  
"Oh man," Trigger said as he walked in "I can't wait 'till I get to show the gang our new member!"  
Neko decided then that she aged slower then humans, and it was making her seem a lot younger. And considering she was only 16 in saiyan years, she must look 13 or 14, but that didn't bother her.  
Neko slowly placed Tore on the ground "Can I ask for a favor? Personally, I despise asking for help, but this time, it isn't to help me..."  
"Okay." Trigger nodded.  
"Take care of Tore for me. He's a good friend of mine, and where I go, anyone would easily, without thought, kill him... and I never want him to die... So could you please keep him for me until I return some day?"  
Tore looked up at his beloved owner, not knowing what she was saying, but guessing that it was bad news from the tone, so he rubbed his head agents her foot and smiled up at her.  
Neko looked at Tore, then looked back up.  
Musha nodded "Sure, we'd love to have a pet around here."  
He isn't a pet, Neko thought to herself.  
"I've got to go pack..." Neko said, thinking of an excuse.  
Trigger held out his hand "We'll see each other some day again, right, Neko?"  
Neko looked at him, not knowing the answer to his question, and nodded "Yea." And shook his hand firmly, then left to the guest room, and opened the window.  
Neko looked back "Bye Tore... Trigger... Musha..." And leaped out the window, twirling as she fell, then reached out her hand and grabbed a branch from a near-by tree, and climbed up, then leaped to another building, and kept leaping onto roofs until she reached the edge of the village, and began walking threw a new forest. A tropical one, crawling with animals of every kind that Neko has never even imagined before.  
Neko quickly gathered a basket of fruits(the basket being a giant leaf she found) and an abandoned pit, and sat there eating as she listened to the creatures howl and fuss among one-another.  
When she was done, she thought she'd listen to the animals a little longer, but suddenly a fierce sharp needle jabbed into her spine, and she leaped far away, looking back, and spotted a small black furry thing with eight legs, and a splotch of red on it's back, Neko never learned that is the creature has red or yellow on it's back, on earth, it usually means it's poisonous.  
Neko decided the forest wasn't comfortable after all, and felt a wave of confusion, and began walking aimlessly, trying to figure out where she was, and what she was doing.  
She, after five minutes, collapsed to the ground, and began clawing at the grass, trying to drag herself, but quickly fainted... To her death?  
Neko's eyes suddenly slashed open, looking around "Where am I now?" She asked weakly, seeing as she wasn't on the grass anymore, nor outside even. She was in some human's house.  
"Oh, your awake now." A small voice said from beside Neko.  
Neko turned around to come face-to-face with a girl. She was younger then Neko by only a matter for months, and had pink hair tied back, and jet-black eyes and perfect clothes, as if she had millions, but the truth was clear: She was a run-away hiding out in a farm.  
"My name is Oru-chan." She nodded "I found you poisoned and a gang was going to rape you, most likely."  
Neko revolted in the thought of having a mate a human. Even if it was agents her will, she'd rather face Master Freeza in combat then that.  
"How could a week person like you defend herself?" Neko asked out loud, not knowing.  
Oru-chan smiled, held out her hand right in front of Neko, and a boomerang flashed into her hand before Neko could flinch "I was given this by my brother."  
"That's a marvelous invention." Neko marveled at the creation "Who is your brother?" All saiyans' sight were much faster then any other races sight, but this boomerang seemed to come from nowhere extremely quickly.  
"His name is Link. He's a warrior, you know." She nodded.  
Neko nodded, then tried to get up, but collapsed by the edge of the bed.  
Oru-chan laughed, then helped her back into the bed "You stay here. You had quit a lot of poison in your system."  
Neko nodded, feeling like she would over-heat, and relaxed her muscles "I I've got to get home."  
"You should sleep the pain off," Oru-chan suggested placing a wet cloth on Neko's forehead, then left the room.  
Should I trust her? Neko thought to herself, After all, most humans have found one way or another to back-stab me... but this girl doesn't seem harmful... But then again, neither did Sky. But it wasn't Sky's decision to burn up in flames...  
Oru-chan returned with a bucket of water, and more clothes.  
"I'll rotate the cloths every half-hour, and I'll be back for dinner..." She looked sad, then smiled "I'm sure I can find food today, yesterday I just had bad luck... and the day before..."  
"How long have you not been eating?" Neko asked, feeling like she was going to soon pass out.  
Oru-chan shrugged, and gave a peace sign "No problem for me. I'm use to it. I need to nurse you, so your the one who needs food. I'll be back in a flash." And with that, she opened her right hand, and her boomerang flashed there.  
Neko smiled, then passed out.  
When Neko woke up, her stomach felt as if it were in a knot she was so hungry.  
Just then Oru-chan ran inside, with a basket of berries "I finally found a good place to find food!"  
When Oru-chan gave Neko the basket, Neko dug her hand in, and took out a handful of berries, and was about to eat it when she saw Oru-chan watching her.  
I can't believe it, Neko scolded her mind.  
Neko held the basket out to Oru-chan "Here, you need the food."  
Oru-chan looked at Neko surprised "For me?"  
Neko nodded.  
Oru-chan almost begun to cry, and she took a few berries, and ate with Neko.  
When they were half-way done the basket of berries, the place began to rattle...  
"What's that?" Neko asked, trying to get up again, but she suddenly felt dizzy, and collapsed.  
"Stay here," Oru-chan said, looking worried, and just as she reached the door, the frame collapsed.  
Oru-chan screamed in fright, and backed up.  
"Who's there?" Neko asked, trying to get up, and only managed to get her head off the pillow.  
"I don't know..." She said, emotionless "But it's my job to protect you." Her boomerang appeared in her hand, and she threw it as fast and hard as she could. She ran outside.  
All Neko could do was lay there, not knowing what would happen to herself, let alone Oru-chan.  
Soon the battle came into the barn, and Oru-chan backed up into the bed, being cornered by these massive people. Neko seemed to be twirling in her mind.  
The leader lifted his hand, about to hit Oru-chan, surely killing her, when suddenly he collapsed to the ground, and second later, all the other intruders did.  
Oru-chan laughed "Brother!"  
A boy, about 15 years old, stood. He wore green loose clothes and had a thin-frame, and ice-blue eyes and pointy ears.  
"Hey," He smiled as he hugged Oru-chan "Sorry it took me so long to get back, but the fight kept going for many months, then suddenly it stopped, and I ran home to find you in trouble. I was so worried I'd loose you."  
Oru-chan smiled, holding out her boomerang "I fought them off just as bravely as you!"  
Link smiled, patting her head "Your going to be a good fighter when you grow up..." And his eyes caught Neko "Who's she?"  
"I found her poisoned in Willow's Lost Forest. I'm nursing her."  
"What's her name?"  
Oru-chan blushed. All this time she's been making perfect conversation with a complete stranger she didn't have a name for.  
"My name is Neko," Neko said, and finally managed to get up "your sister saved my life." No matter how much Neko hated to admit it, Oru-chan did save her life.  
"Boy," Link smiled "I bet that ruins your saiyan pride, huh?"  
Neko's heart sank "How do you know?"  
He nodded "Your eyes tell your life's story."  
"How do you know what a saiyan is?"  
He shrugged, turned around, and walked outside.  
Neko looked at Oru-chan "Your brother isn't even human."  
"I know," She laughed, then stopped "we are orphans. We never knew our true parents, but Link knows all alien types, for some reason... How about if you join us? Join our family, Neko."  
"I can't," She shook her head "I have a journey I must finish."  
She nodded understandingly "Okay... we're leaving here tomorrow mourning, with or without you. We need to travel to a new area where there is food and fresh water."  
Neko nodded. People from her home planet did that a few times, if they lived on the planet. Most of her people were either in a gravity room, emergency room, or another planet all together.  
"Do you want to come with us?" Oru-chan asked "We can carry you to our new house, and nurse you there, but that may delay us five days... But I'm sure we can manage."  
Neko's eyes began to weigh more, and she fell asleep before she could give an answer.  
Neko woke back up early in the mourning, feeling fresh. Saiyans heal incredibly fast, and Neko was thankful for it.  
She looked around, and the room was empty and bare. Has Oru-chan and Link abandoned her? Nobody has abandoned her before... she was usually the one to do that...  
Neko got up quickly to the noise of horses, and rushed to the doorway, and smiled.  
"Hey," Oru-chan waved "Link found two horses and a wagon for us! Great or what?"  
Neko nodded "Great." Something told her that she didn't want to go, now that she was feeling a lot better and powerful. In fact, she was thinking of taking on Link for abusing who she truly was... But only him and Oru-chan know, so it wasn't that big of a deal... but when it came to saiyan pride, nothing stands in the way.  
Link slashed a thick rope with his sword, and began tying the horses to the wagon "I'm sure all three of us can fit in the wagon, and still have room for packing."  
Oru-chan smiled "Great... They look like strong working horses, too. Maybe just one could pull us!"  
Link nodded "They're bred to be good farm workers."  
Oru-chan patted the first one(a pure white horse that had a black streak on it's forehead), and it muzzled her cheek softly, causing her to laugh.  
Neko has never seen these creatures before, and they seem to be very hard labor animals with the neck to know a lot more then these humans think.  
"Oru-chan," Neko said softly, then spoke louder "I need to tell you my choice of path."  
"Your not coming with us, are you?" Oru-chan said, not looking at Neko, just the creature they called a horse.  
Neko lowered her head "Well,..." But nothing came to her mind.  
Link stopped cutting up ropes, and walked over, holding Oru-chan's hand, then reached out to Neko's hand, and made the two hold hands.  
"You two," He said, nodding "don't have to see each other every day to know your friends."  
"That's right." Oru-chan nodded with tears in her eyes, knowing she'll never see her new friend ever again.  
Neko smiled "Don't worry, Oru-chan. We can always be friends." And finally smiled, meaningfully.  
Oru-chan turned around, grabbed the white horse by the reins, and brought it over to Neko "For your journeys."  
Link gave Neko an approving nod.  
Neko slowly and cautiously reached out her hand and softly patted the long nose the creature had.  
Oru-chan handed the rope to Neko "I hope you find what your searching for."  
Neko nodded "What is it's name?"  
Oru-chan looked at Link.  
Link said softly "Lilly-chan."  
"That's a pretty name," Neko nodded, then mounted onto the saddle and turned to her friends "I guess this means bye."  
Oru-chan smiled, fighting back tears, and waved "So long, Neko."  
Neko slashed the reins, and Lilly-chan started in a dead gallop for the exit of the forest.  
Had Neko made a terrible mistake? After all, Oru-chan and Link knew her secret, and didn't care because they have their own secrets, and treated her equally.  
Neko's tail wrapped around her waste, Oru-chan put a band-aide on it when she was asleep, to help the burns.  
Neko soon entered a dessert. Plains and plains of sand for as far as Neko could see, and that didn't even affect Lilly-chan.  
"Don't you ever give up on things?" Neko asked Lilly-chan.  
Lilly-chan shook her head, with her main flying into Neko's face.  
"Okay!" Neko cried "I get your point. Stop that, or I'll cut all our hair off." Although Neko knew she'd never live up to her words.  
Lilly-chan kept running, even past when Neko was fast asleep.  
When Neko woke up, during the night, she found herself by a lake, with Lilly-chan drinking like no tomorrow.  
"Did I starve you?" Neko asked, surprised and hurt.  
Lilly-chan shook her head, most likely from flies, but Neko took that as a no, and it made her feel better.  
After Neko dunked her head into the water, Lilly-chan was finished, and Neko decided to try and find someone who can build rockets.  
"Do you think humans are advanced enough to build such things?" Neko asked Lilly-chan as she led the horse threw a lightly shaded forest "They seem so clumsy... and how can they keep balance without a tail? I'd love to try and push one over." She laughed evilly, spooking the horse, then came across a small abandoned house.  
Neko tied the horse up outside, and ventured inside for food, and was successful by finding a cart full of apples.  
"Someone must of been getting ready for the earth to get buried in sand," and she picked up an apple, polished it off on her shirt, and begun eating it, not knowing what was in store for her.  
A shadow plunged out with a sword, slashing Neko's face, right over her right eye.  
Neko fell back, holding her face, shouting "WHO DID THAT?!"  
Her left eye opened, with her right one being drowned in blood and saw a young boy. A boy hurt Neko because she was foolish enough to put her guard down... she'll never forgive herself.  
"I will kill you, girl." The boy snarled.  
Neko raised her hand, with a beam of energy coming from it, and hitting the kid, and causing him to fly back threw a wall. Neko didn't care if he found out that she wasn't human. NO ONE hurts Neko without Neko hurting them times ten.  
The boy let out a cry, and soon an older one took his place "Who are you, stranger, and why do you hurt my little brother? What did he ever do to you?"  
"My name is Neko," She growled, getting up, still holding her face "And your brother did THIS." She said, pointing the her eye that was severely bleeding.  
The older brother gasped "Oh." And turned to his little brother "Blake! Why did you attack her?"  
The little brother got up, rubbing his head "Because she tried to steal our apples."  
"Did not." Neko protested, getting up, holding the blood that was still coming out, and her stomach begun growling.  
"She's hungry, Blake." The older brother snapped "Not everyone is out to kill us, you moron."  
Blake crossed his arms and said nothing.  
The older brother passed Neko another apple, and placed a cloth on her cut.  
Neko let out a hiss at the brother, feeling a stinging feeling everywhere, as if she was dyeing.  
In minutes the stinging left, but Neko knew the scar would never.  
"My name is Scorpion." The older brother introduced himself.  
Neko stared at Scorpion's face for a few seconds, then looked away, blushing "I better get going now... I guess I over stayed my welcome." If I ever was welcome, she smirked to herself.  
A hand rested on her right shoulder "You can stay."  
Neko looked at Scorpion and nodded.  
He smiled, filling Neko with warmth.  
What is this feeling? Neko asked herself, I've never felt it before.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Blake stammered.  
Neko twisted the globe quickly "See that? That's how the earth produces cold and heat."  
Blake scratched his head "Okay... how much air would be on earth if it was half the size it is now?"  
"Well, divide the mass time the height minus the Celsius areas that are compressed by the equator, leveling off to dividing that by two, and you've got yourself 2.5 billion hector square."  
Scorpion walked in and handed his brother a bowl of fruits "Eat up."  
"Neko is so smart, Scorpion!" Blake said, amazed.  
Neko shrugged "That was easy math."  
"Wow." Blake gasped "And to think, I use to have trouble with my multiplying, now I'm a pro at the tables!"  
Neko smiled "No problem kid... if anyone needs me, I'm out by the lake." And she left the small house.  
It's been days, and already she's fitting right in with Blake and Scorpion. Their mother left them at a young age, considering Scorpion is mature enough to take care of Blake on his own, in time when their father was murdered.  
"This is a miserable planet." Neko decided when she begun training "Everyone's friends that are close to them always get killed, I'd hate to get close to Scorpion and Blake. I better keep my distance." And she fell to the ground, and began push-ups. She's been keeping up with training lately, considering the boys don't mind her always out of the house, and only inside to tutor Blake and his math disabilities. He's gotten better, for a little kid. After all, he can now do every single times table to a hundred times table.  
There was a bristle of leaves behind her, but she didn't care. She knew who it was. He's been keeping an eye on her for some time now.  
She sat up, and began stretching her arms "You can come out now, Scorpion."  
He slowly made his way out of the bushes "Why do you always work out?"  
She stopped "I don't think I should tell you if you can't figure it out." After all, how many times does he see people with tails? This she would personally like to know.  
"Is it your race?" He asked, sitting beside her, but not close.  
She shrugged "I guess."  
"So you come from a race that always trains?"  
"And you come from the most lazy race, isn't my fault."  
"I didn't mean to get this into an argument," he protested "I just wanted to know."  
"Well now you know," she growled, and laid down, exhausted already. Earth's gravity pull is greatly weaker then Planet Vegeta's. Neko would have to train a lot more often to keep up with anyone on Planet Vegeta.  
There was a deadly silence between the two, then Scorpion spoke first "It was greatly appreciative that you taught Blake most of the times tables and other math techniques."  
"Don't mention it." Neko nodded, sitting up, feeling restored again.  
He smiled, for the first time Neko had been there.  
Neko stared at him for a second until the smile left, then walked over to the water, and dipped her feet in slowly.  
Scorpion watched closely, then got up.  
Neko didn't hear Scorpion get closer to her, nor walk away, but suddenly the lake splashed out at her, soaking her, causing her to leap up, surprised that something caught her off guard. And because of that stupid human.  
Before she could attack, Scorpion leaped out of the water, gasping for air, and laughing at the same time.  
"Oh, funny," Neko said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
Scorpion grabbed her by the arms, alarming her, then dragged her into the water.  
Neko came close to beginning to attack Scorpion, but sighed "This must be a human's way to having fun."  
Scorpion came out of the water "Say what?"  
Neko turned to him, and pushed him under the water, and dragged herself out of the lake, but before she reached the side of the lake, something grabbed her foot, and dragged her under.  
She clawed for the surface, and gasped for air.  
Scorpion emerged, laughing.  
Neko stared at this behavior for seconds, then began laughing herself.  
Soon they moved towards one-another and Scorpion wrapped his arms around Neko's waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders as they moved closer until their bodies were touching.  
Neko looked deeply into Scorpion's baby-blue eyes and slowly kissed him.  



	4. Departing Misery

Chapter Three: Departing Misery  
  
*9 months later*  
Neko looked at her stomach. It's been forever since she can remember her feet, and finally she can again.  
Blake rushed into the room.  
"What's the matter, Blake?" Neko asked alarmed.  
He rubbed his eyes "I picked up the baby, and it cried."  
"Don't worry," She smiled "It's just not use to you. Give it a week."  
Scorpion walked out, holding a bundle.  
"Blake, please leave this room," Neko said quickly. She has to tell Scorpion something extremely important.  
Blake nodded, and left.  
"What's wrong?" Scorpion asked.  
Neko's gaze dropped to the floor "I have to leave."  
"You will be back... right?"  
She shook her head "It's not just this area, it's this planet. I'm due back right now... I found a man who builds space ships, and I have to go back home... my home that I came from." Neko would of laughed at herself if she had the attitude she had many months ago.  
Scorpion gave Neko the child.  
They walked outside to meet Lilly-chan.  
Neko brushed Lilly-chan's nose "I can't bring a baby home..." And handed the child back.  
Scorpion received the child in curiosity.  
Neko mounted Lilly-chan "I..." She fell silent, then she felt a tear fall down her right cheek.  
Scorpion reached up with his last free hand, and gently took the tear off with his hand "Don't cry..."  
"Bye, Neko." Neko waved to the small infant that was named after her.  
"Can you ever come back?" Scorpion said, nervously.  
Neko turned the horse around and fell silent.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'll try to come back, just take good care of Neko for me." She wiped another tear away, hardly even feeling sadness, just anger or despair.  
Neko slashed the reins "Cha." And Lilly-chan started at a gallop, causing a stir-up of dust behind her.  
Neko feared looking back. She knew she'd regret every moment of living on earth if she looked back, but in a way she was proud of her child.  
Neko arrived at a campsite in an hour of crossing a thin forest.  
"Dr. Briefs?" Neko called out, tying Lilly-chan to a tree in front of Dr. Brief's house.  
There was the sound of construction out behind the small house, so Neko ventured behind there, and saw a medium-sized space ship.  
"Wow," Neko said amazed "You made that in less then one day?"  
Dr. Briefs looked up from his work and smiled "Of course. We'll have you back in sector 75-RG8 in no time."  
Neko became silent, and sat agents the house to watch the mad scientist work.  
Humans can be useful, she thought to herself, at home it took at least a week for each baby pod. Or maybe it is just this one. But that would be impossible...  
Within half an hour, Dr. Brief's turned to Neko "Are you ready to go home?"  
Neko slowly stood up "There's this new feeling in me," She said as she walked into the space ship "I want to go home, but in the strongest way, I don't. But I must obey Master Freeza." The doors hissed shut, and the pod began shaking as it blasted off, streaking the sky for miles, then finally hit space, and became still.  
Dr. Brief's shrugged "My girl, that feeling is a conscience telling you what's best." But he knew Neko would never hear those words, or would she?   
Neko slowly fell asleep whispering to herself "My Neko... Scorpion, take good care..."  
Neko woke up to a rattling noise, then suddenly her heart stopped as soon as the pod did, and the doors began to shake, then slid open.  
Neko was dazed and confused for seconds, seeing her old environment, but at the same time, it's normal for her.  
As she got up, she began coughing from the pollution, then looked around where she landed, and began to fly back home.  
When she arrived, she found only her father was home.  
"Dad!" Neko said surprised.  
"Neko," He smiled, and hugged her "I thought you weren't coming back, considering you took the wrong space pod."  
Neko blushed, then looked up "How many know?"  
"All."  
She looked at the wall that had a couple pictures of Neko growing up on it, but she never saw her from below age four.  
She sat down "Dad, there's something I've got to tell you that I found at the planet I went to... First, I know I am adopted."  
"What?" Bardock said, and sat down in front of her "Don't listen to those fool males! You are my daughter, and always will be."  
She shook her head "No, I know I am adopted."  
Bardock fell silent, then nodded.  
"And when I went to earth, I found your son.... Kakkarotto."  
"Kakkarotto? You saw my son?"  
She nodded.  
"Is he okay?"  
"He's growing up just fine," She smiled, rubbing her eyes.  
Something happened to Bardock that Neko has never seen him do. Enough to make her cry more. For the first time in his life, Bardock himself cried.  
"Dad, I'm going to talk to Master Freeza, and if I have to, I'll fight him." She stood up bravely "I am going to become the strongest female warrior in the universe, and I will free our people, father."  
Bardock looked up surprised, then he nodded "I will come as well."  
She nodded, then held out her hand to her adoptive father to help him up.  
He looked surprised. Bardock, like Neko a year ago, has never gotten help. Nobody helps anyone out.  
Bardock smiled, then held her hand, and got up.  
They arrived at Master Freeza's castle just as the second sun was right above it.  
Neko shot the doors down, and allowed herself in.  
There, in the main hallway, was Master Freeza and three body guards: Dadoria, Zarbon, and Leed.  
"Yes, Neko?" Master Freeza asked, looking dulled. Not another saiyan that's cracked, he thought to himself, soon they all will turn on me. Maybe it is time to get rid of them. Especially they hold chances of the power of super saiyans.  
"It's time for you to pay." Neko growled.  
Master Freeza looked at Neko's face for a second, then laughed "Your the daughter of the two monkeys who tried attacking me years ago! Striking resemblance."  
"Yes," Bardock said in a low-tone "Lurrex and Terrel will get their revenge upon you."  
Before Zarbon could attack, Master Freeza raised his left hand "Hold it, Zarbon. Let Leed fight."  
Leed was a saiyan, as well, but was picked "out of the crowd" from Freeza himself when he saw how much fighting skills Leed had.  
Behind her back, Neko played with the straps of her sword, and un-hooked it, but kept it behind her.  
Leed nodded, and stepped forward.  
"I am sorry I must kill my own," Neko and Bardock whispered to themselves.  
"Here's a trick," Bardock said, leaping beside Leed "It's called Leed Who?"  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
Neko leaped out, flashing forward her sword, and sliced the saiyan in half.  
"Poor kid," Neko said, prying her sword from his corpse "They'll never learn."  
Bardock nodded.  
Freeza turned around "Zarbon, dispose of these two. I have something important to attend, I want you to return to the ship when your done." And walked into the entrance of his ship.  
Zarbon smiled "My honor to get rid of you monkeys."  
Neko leaped at Zarbon with her sword, and he caught it, and twisted the sword in half, breaking it.  
That female is indeed powerful, Master Freeza thought to himself as he planned for his ship to blast off, but stay in the gravity-pull range.  
Neko stepped back for a second, scared. She specialized in her sword, and now it is gone.  
"I am going to be the strongest female warrior," She whispered to herself and plunged at Zarbon.  
Zarbon put his arm in front of him, catching the female girl, and chucked her off to the side, but Neko learned how to keep a firm grip to Zarbon's arm, and clung on with her life at stake, for behind her was the spike wall.  
"So, you know a few things," Zarbon growled, flinging his arm around quickly, but Neko held on "That won't stop you from your downfall."  
Bardock finally caught Zarbon's other arm.  
Neko flung herself to Zarbon's back, and bit down onto the back of his neck.  
This is for my child, Neko thought to herself as she dug her claws in.  
Neko tasted blood. A painful taste, yet one that she craved. The blood caused her to want to battle more.  
Zarbon gave out a long distressing call, then reached far behind his head, grabbing Neko by her neck, and flung her in front of him on the floor, but she managed to twist around in the air before she hit the ground, and landed on her feet.  
"Neko, are you..." Bardock let go of Zarbon, and came to Neko's side "Are you... okay?"  
Neko nodded slowly "I want you to listen to me, father, gather up all our people. We will take this no further, you hear me?"  
Bardock looked surprised at his adopted daughter. She had always been quiet, and always wanting to train at all times. This may give her the advantage...  
But maybe not, Bardock told himself, then shook his head. She will win, she has to.  
Bardock nodded, then ran outside in search of all his people.  
Neko rubbed her cheek, then looked at her hand surprised. She was bleeding.  
"So you think your so good at this," Zarbon laughed "Your just a female."  
Neko's eyes began twitching from anger "I am more then female... I am your worst nightmare."  
Zarbon stepped forward, then held out his hand, and a beam of energy shot out at Neko, but she dodged it.  
"That's not possible," Zarbon gasped.  
Neko began twitching. A new feeling filled her. Energy. The hope of her people.  
"Well, female?"  
Neko felt tears stream down her face.  
"I can't beat him..." She whispered "It's all lost now." But then she shook her head "No. I will fight for the rights of my race!"  
Zarbon laughed "Your race has no rights, female."  
Neko lunged at Zarbon again, but this time she vanished into thin air, and reappeared behind Zarbon, and kneed him right in his neck.  
Zarbon collapsed, then leaped back up, locking Neko's head between his arms, and began to crush my skull.  
Neko began struggling.  
"It's useless," He laughed "Resistance is futile."  
Neko bit down onto Zarbon's arm, biting the flesh right off.  
Zarbon pushed Neko away from him, shouting words in his own tongue, that Neko thought sounded a lot like gibberish.  
Neko felt exhausted, but kept her spirit up. She slowly turned around when...  
Her arms fell limp to her side, and everything went quiet, most likely from shock. She looked down at her stomach, a sword going right threw it and blood dripping down... She can only hear the drops hit the ground, and even when Zarbon laughed all she heard was the drops hit the ground, and she fell onto her side, and struggled to pull the sword out and laid there on the ground with one arm stretched out towards the spike wall. Beside her was the decoration swords that somehow seemed familiar to her...  
"My race... must be... freed..." She whispered "My daughter will... become your downfall, Zarbon. Mark my... words..." And her eyes slowly fell down and she slipped into the most satisfying sleep of her life.  
The End  
  
**Authors Note**  
I really hope you enjoyed my story. I do not own Goku, Bulma, or Bardock. Akire Toriyama does! The other characters are my original characters.  



End file.
